A cutting insert is either directly mounted to a tool body or indirectly connected to the same by using a cartridge. The cutting insert comprises cutting edges that contact a workpiece so as to cut it during a cutting process. In a cutting process, a cutting insert with left-handed cutting edges and a cutting insert with right-handed cutting edges are used. When seen from a tool body, the left-handed cutting edge is used in a counterclockwise rotation of a milling cutter, while the right-handed cutting edge is used in a clockwise rotation of the milling cutter.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a slotting cutter designed to perform a groove processing. FIG. 2 shows the groove processing using the slotting cutter shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a cutting insert 130 with right-handed cutting edges and a cutting insert 120 with left-handed cutting edges are alternately arranged in a slotting cutter 100. As shown in FIG. 2, when the slotting cutter 100 rotates, the cutting insert 130 with the right-handed cutting edges processes the bottom surface 142 and one side 144 of the groove. The cutting insert 120 with the left-handed cutting edges processes the bottom surface 142 and the other side 144 of the groove. Accordingly, a groove is formed in the workpiece 140. The cutting insert with the left-handed cutting edges and the cutting insert with the right-handed cutting edges are alternately mounted to process a groove in order to adjust the distance therebetween, thereby adjusting the width of the processed groove.
As such, in the cutting process such as a groove processing using the slotting cutter, the cutting process is performed by using the cutting insert with the left-handed cutting edges and the cutting insert with the right-handed cutting edges mounted in their respective places. If the cutting insert with the right-handed cutting edges is mounted in the position of the cutting insert with the left-handed cutting edges or vice-versa, then the cutting process cannot be successfully performed. Nonetheless, a cutting insert may be mounted out of place due to an operator's mistake and the like. Thus, there is a need to prevent such a problem.